peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
FINALE! - Mario Party 1 (Part 4)
PBG and Jeff finish their fist Mario Party game. Can PBG or Jeff turn the game around to win? Synopsis It is the last five turns. PBG and Jeff sing their intro. Koopa predicts that PBG will win. PBG thinks the prediction wins 10 coins, which it doesn't in this version. Turn 16 PBG gets a star. Jeff already starts complaining in his depression. PBG steals coins from Yoshi as he doesn't have enough for a star. Jeff gets a 10, and gets a star. PBG is happy as long as Jeff is in last. Jeff plays Memory Match. PBG says something ridiculous. PBG brings up Jeff sucking at his last single player game. Jeff did not win all the available coins, but still gets 6. PBG and Jeff talk about PBG letting Jeff play Mario Maker. They play Coin Block Bash again. Jeff steals others coins, before taking the hammer for himself. PBG takes some of Jeff's coins. Jeff gets 11, PBG gets 6, Wario gets 5 and Yoshi gets 3 coins. Turn 17 Jeff realizes that he missed out on stealing a star. Toad and Bowser are switched. PBG comes up with a plan. Jeff wants to steal coins from PBG to ruin his plan. Jeff crosses the bridge. Yoshi plays Limbo Dance. PBG and Jeff argue. Yoshi loses the game. The next game is Key-pa-Way. PBG wants Jeff to pass him the key, but Jeff gets to the end on his own. Everyone wins, but PBG and Jeff argue about not working as a team. Turn 18 Jeff is close to the star, and wants to be tied with PBG. They play Paddle Battle. Jeff loses a lot of coins and gets angry. He loses 21 coins! Jeff's hand hurts and PBG is tired. Turn 19 PBG was hoping the star would be switched, but his last roll did not help him. PBG hopes Jeff rolls a 2 to switch the star. He does! *Dead Jeff* PBG could win the game! Jeff cries. Yoshi loses 30 coins from Bowser. The next game is Hot Rope Jump. Jeff can't believe that happened. Jeff loses. Turn 20 PBG is disappointed that he loses 30 coins from Bowser by 1 space. Someone is clicking their controller. "Hey audience. That clicking? I don't know who's doing it but I hate them too. -Todd" Jeff and Wario go past Bowser and lose all their coins. It is funny every time when Bowser hits everyone with the flotation device. Wario switches Toad and Bowser. The final game is Treasure Divers, which they did already. PBG got 13, Jeff got 9, Wario got 5 and Yoshi got 1. Ending PBG is pretty 'medium'. The game star is won by Wario, just to seal victory. The coin star goes to Wario. The happening star goes to PBG and Wario. Wario wins easily. A flashback is shown about how wrong PBG was when he put the difficulty on hard. DK is eaten by a Cheep Cheep! PBG is satisfied with 2nd place. They see the new title screen. PBG's brother was always Wario, so he remembers this title screen. They will play more Mario Party soon. Jeff wants a chance to redeem himself. Sometimes you win, sometimes you're bad! Jeff is mad! Mario Party sucks! Results Category:Mario Party Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff